The Prodigal Son
by Coke head
Summary: The Five Hair Children were always in a quarrel for the throne to the Hair Kingdom. It wasn't until many years later, when they were separated, did they learn the truth.


The occasional _drip drop_ of a leaking water source could barely be heard above the snoring. A basset hound came bounding into a bedroom and leaped up onto the bed to lick an exposed face in the sheets. The prickly stubble and the wet licks was bound to bother both of them. But the hound kept trying to wake its master until finally a man sat up in the bed like the monster from _Frankenstein_.

"What is it girl?" The man asked sleepily, rubbing his right eye with his palm while simultaneously patting the dog's head. The dog laid its head on his knee. "Ugh. What time is it?"

He turned to the alarm clock, which usually sat on the corner of his night table but it wasn't there anymore. He must have knocked it off in his sleep, because he found it laying upside down on the floor.

_00:1_

"There's no such time as...Oh crap!" He flipped it over with his foot to make sure it wasn't the time he thought it was. "I'm late for work! Dammit." He fell back into his comforting bed of deadly sins and closed his eyes.

He had been late paying his bills for five months now and he was surprised that the collectors hadn't come to his door yet or that he hadn't been evicted. The man had gotten a job at a local grocery store as a bagger boy since he couldn't do enough math to be cashier or be alert enough to stock items. It wasn't much pay, mininum wage. Not enough to pay his debts off. Nothing was ever enough. He could never live up to his father's expectations. He could never be the man his father wanted him to be. He was a low life retard who could never do anything right in his life. The man knew this fact, at least. He cursed himself everyday but kept working at it. At least that was good. It was still no use in trying, he would have to work his butt of at several jobs a day and do all shifts to pay it all off. It would take months of work and pulling money if he ever wanted to stay in his crappy apartment. He laughed as he thought about how deep he was. This was the crummy life of Bybyby-by by-byby, a man who has nothing but his dog, Dollface and probably the clothes on his back. The government would probably take that away from him too. He dreaded the thought of them taking away his dog. She was his only friend in this world. He had found her as a pup only seven years ago and raised her on what food he could buy, even starving some weeks himself for the sake of the puppy. What a kind heart.

"Well, this kind heart needs to wake up and get dressed," Bybyby moaned, rubbing his face. "Enough of laying around and moping."

Dollface sat outside the bathroom door as her master took a shower and got ready for the remainder of the day. She had been ready for the day since this morning at seven o' clock and boy, was she starving. She couldn't wait to see what Bybyby had for her to eat. She hoped for a nice steak, a really rare treat that she only gets when Bybyby gets his check.

"Come on girl." Bybyby called as he walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through his shoulder-length black hair.

He slung a white towel across one shoulder as he adjusted a towel about his waist. Bybyby was dripping water all over the wooden floors as Dollface licked it up. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a slab of plastic. Dollface knew right away what it was but waited for Bybyby to tell her.

"We're having bacon today girl." He flashed a loving smiled down at her as he worked at the electric stove that needed cleaning.

If only dogs could smile back. Dollface let out an excited yip and waited patiently at his feet. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and she started barking.

"Shh..." Bybyby said as he turned down the heat and went to answer the door.

Dollface knew that whatever was on the other side of the door was evil as the door busted open and almost squashed her master. Luckily he moved out of the way, only to be pinned down by a S.W.A.T agent.

"What the hell!?" Was all that Bybyby managed to exclaim in the state of shock.

**To be continued in Chapter 2!**


End file.
